Nothing else matters
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: A collection of songfics about Tony and Pepper.
1. Nothing else matters

**AN: After the Iron Man 3 trailer I needed some Tony/Pepper fluff. I wrote that one while listening to „Nothing else matters" from Metallica. Great song!**

It was horrible, really.

All those people who wanted to see them fail, all those people who said that he was going to use her, all those people who believed she only became CEO because she slept with her.

The media had gone wild when they started dating in public, and somehow everybody seemed convinced that they would not last. Most old friends or even family of Pepper thought he was going to hurt her. Everybody who had ever met Tony said the same.

But Tony loved Pepper more than anything in the world, and Pepper loved him equally much. To them, it was not important what others thought. They had themselves, they knew that the other was their one true love, and that was the one thing that was important.

They had a few friends, Rhodey who had known them for so long and knew it was going to work, and the Avengers who had gotten to known Tony a lot more than they thought. They heard him calling her when he went to that portal, the nuke on his back, they saw how gentle he was around her, they noticed how his eyes lightened whenever she was there. They saw she was always there, they saw how she would always do everything for him, even though he sometimes didn't know he what he needed. They saw the love in their eyes.

For Tony and Pepper, the only thing that counted were the moments they spend together, how Tony would visit her office out of impulse and take her on a short trip to relax, how Pepper would convince him to get out of the lab, how they would feel just lying together in bed, in each others warm embrace, how they would open up to each other like never before, how they saw love in each other and heard it in their words.

They never cared what others said. They never cared what others thought. They never cared what the press wrote.

They had each other, and nothing else mattered.

**Review? =)**


	2. Me without you

**AN: A big thank you to everybody who reviewed! Since there were quite a few people who wanted more, I decided to write more. But you have to help me: I need songs that fit to Pepper and Tony. So if you have any idea, just review or pm me!**

**This is based on 'Me without you' from Ashley Tisdale.**

It took them both a long time, but someday they realized it.

Pepper realized it first. It was after Max left her. Max had been her first boyfriend in five years. She came home late one evening and found the appartment empty, only a note saying that he couldn't live with a workaholic like her.

To say she had been a mess would be an understatment. She had gotten drunk that evening, the first time in five years, too. The next morning, she had naturally been late for work. She put on more make-up than usual to hide her red eyes and hoped to continue like nothing had happend.

But Tony suprised her. He immediatly got that something was wrong and didn't give up till she told him. Then he made her a tea (peppermint, her favourite) and told her that Max was an idiot when he gave up on her. He joked and talked about everything and nothing till she smiled again. A few days later, when she was over Max, he returned to being his usual self. But she never forgot it.

It took Tony about 10 years and being kidnapped by terrorists to notice. While lying in that cave, he remembered all the times Pepper had cleaned up the messes he made, all the times she had dealed with his failures, all the times she had simply been there for him. He remembered the times she had stood by his side while he visited his parents grave, none of them saying anything. He realized it then.

There was no way one could be without the other. Alone, they would exist, but they would not be themselves.

They understood each other without words. They were each others rocks. When Pepper felt like her whole world was crashing down, Tony was there. When Tony was at an all time low, Pepper was there.

Tony always managed to make Pepper feel beautiful. Pepper always managed show Tony that he was not alone. They were each others rising sun. They didn't need to prove themselves to the other. They just were.

It took them a while to realize, but eventually both got it: There was no Pepper without Tony, and there was no Tony without Pepper.

**Review? =)**


	3. Amazed

**AN: So this is based on the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar. Thanks to Reikajen for the suggestion. I still need songs, so if you have an idea, just pm or review!**

It was early morning, but Tony was awake. He didn't know, why, but he woke up. And then his eyes fell on Pepper and the sight just took his breath. She looked awesome, just lying there and sleeping peacefully.

She wore one of his old MIT-shirts and shorts. Her head lay on a pillow, a completly relaxed look on her face. Her redblond hair was a mess, but somehow that made her even more beautiful. Just lying there, watching her, Tony realized that she was the best thing that had ever happend to him.

Every little thing she did, the way she would kiss him goodmorning, the way she whispered in the dark when he had nightmares, the way her skin smelled, the way her kisses tasted... everything, he was amazed by it. He honestly didn't knew how she did it, putting up with him for so long, staying even after the most stupid things he did, but she did. She was his everything.

He was so in love with her, he could feel she loved him equally much, his life was always getting better since he met her.

Every time he looked her in the eyes, he was blown away by her love. He could nearly hear her thoughts, he saw her dreams. She did the same with him. He had never been this close to anybody else.

In everything she did, she was simply amazing.

She touched every place in his heart. He often wondered how he deserved such a woman like her.

Lying there, in his bed, early in the morning, just watching her sleep, Tony realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

**Review? =)**


	4. Just the way you are

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! I was busy writing my other stories... but I promise I won't abandon this one! **

**Song is 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Even though it's hard to believe, as a teenager, Pepper wasn't really self-confident. She was not really a loner, but with her refusal to wear too much make-up and to expensive cloth, she was an outsider. Take her love for reading and her hate for gossip to that and you see that she wasn't that popular.

So Pepper decided to reach her goals on a different way. She went to college, finished with best marks, became the only assistant Tony Stark didn't sleep with in the first two weeks and learned to hold her ground in a board meeting.

Upon all this, she tried to look professional and well-dressed, but she never saw herself as beautiful.

So when she asks Tony the first time if she looks okay, she's very suprised when he simply replies: „Pep, you look amazing."

Tony, however, is suprised by her suprise and the slight blush on her cheeks.

When Tony found out the reason, he made sure to tell her everyday how amazing and beautiful she is. He explains to her that she looks breathtaking, both in a nightgown and in some old pants. He can't believe she doesn't that when he looks in her eyes, the stars are nothing compared to the shining in them, or that her strawberry-red hair looks awesome, or that when ever she smiles, his world stops turning for a moment, or that her laugh is incredible, or that no model can compare herself to her.

After a while, Pepper knows, that on the question: „Do I look okay?" He will always answer: „You'r beautiful, Pep. I wouldn't change a thing. You look amazing."

And one day, she will maybe start to believe it herself.

* * *

**AN: I hope you still like it. And like always, I need more fitting songs! Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Just a kiss

**AN: Thank you all for all the nice reviews! Every single one makes me smile =)  
**

** This time, the song is „Just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

Opposite to what most people think, the first month in Tonys and Peppers relationship after the expo was completely innocent. They'd spent hours just sitting together and talking or lying on the couch, she in his arms, just enjoying every moment. She was always totally caught up in his smile, and even though Tony found it hard to breath with Pepper so close, they didn't take it any further.

They waited because Tony really didn't want to mess this up. Pepper was the best thing in his life, he knew that, she was the one human he could really open up to, and he didn't want to push her too far, to scare her away or – god forbid – make her feel like she was only one of his one-night-stands. So, even though it was sometimes hard for him to hold back when she was there in his arms, they took it slow.

There was no need to rush it. They had had ten years till now, and Tony knew, if he did this one right, there would be the rest of their lives for them to be together.

So, every evening, he brought her home, kissed her goodnight in the moonlight and was the honourable boyfriend she wanted him to be, even though he felt the fire burning on his skin every time they touched. When he got back home, he went to bed, alone, but never lonely, because he knew she would always be there in his dreams.

After all, he was okay with just a kiss goodnight.

* * *

**AN: Like always, suggestions for songs are appreciated. This one was suggested by jojo32085.  
**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. The reason

**AN: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Song is: The reason by Hoobastank**

* * *

Tony is not a perfect person. He knows that.

He hurt people. People who cared for him. He pushed them away, because he hadn't trusted anyone. Not really. He pushed away Rhodey. Not openly, but Rhodey wasn't stupid. He got it. He hurt Pepper. God, if he could take it back, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he can't. He can't change the way things went. Can't change the things he did and said.

He sits in his workshop, going over the scans for what felt like the thousands time. All of them say the same. He will die. The palladium in his arc reactor will kill him. And there is absolutely nothing he can do about it.

So he started thinking. He thought of everything. His parents, his one-night-stands, his parties, his robots and his weapons. And he thought of Pepper. Sweet, clever, trustworthy Pepper, the one woman in the world he knows he can trust regardlessly.

Tony knows that he loves her. He has known it ever since Afghanistan. But he could never tell her, never admit it to her. He didn't deserve a woman like Pepper. He wasn't a good man.

But he was learning. He was trying to become a better person. He was trying. And, he realized, he tried for only one reason: Pepper. She was his reason to stand up, to see her gorgeous face told him he wasn't alone. He somehow had found a reason for himself to change, and that reason was Pepper Potts.

And suddenly, Tony wanted that Pepper knew. He wanted to tell her he was dying, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was, he wanted to tell her he had changed, he wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted her to know all these things before he had to go, before he would die. And he wanted more. He wanted to hold her, to take away all the pain he caused her, to take back all those ugly things he said to her, he wanted to be the one that catched her tears.

But he was going to die, and he had not much time. So he decided to write her a letter, saying all those things.

And then the computer blinked and he had an idea.

* * *

**AN: This happens shortly before he discovers the new element. Tell me what you think!**

**PS: As always, ideas for songs are greatly welcomed!**


	7. Ours

**AN: Please don't hate me! I know it's been ages since I last updated, but I was really busy and then I also kind of never found a song that fit. I'll try to update more frequently now, but I can't promise.**

**Song is 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

It's sometimes hard for Pepper to just use the elevator. When it's early and she breathes the morning air and she's just met with the silence of strangers, she wants to take the stairs. Tony would laugh about them and whisper things he got out of their personal emails into her ear and she would scold him but secretly smile. But most days Tony is at home and she is alone with those vacant stares.

It's like there is always somebody who disapproves, who says it's just a fling or that she just sleeps with him to get the job. Strangers judge about them as if they know them, as if they know the Tony Pepper knows, the Tony who can't remember his social security number for life but knows exactly how she likes her coffee, as if they know what is between them, as if they understand the love they share. The verdict comes from those with nothing else to do, and Pepper always tells herself to ignore those people, but it's not that easy for her when she stands in an elevator in the morning and just sees disapproving glances everywhere.

Pepper never knows what people had up their sleeves, what the media would throw at her. Ghosts from Tony's past jump at her, lip gloss smiles and big exclusive interviews in boulevard magazines as their weapons.

But it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong. Tony may be not perfect but he is were she belonged, and she may have doubts and so may have he, but in the end it doesn't matter. The jury, the media, the people, may be still out, may be still not sure, but Pepper is sure. And her choice is Tony. He would always be her choice. And when she's alone with Tony, she knows that. Because she loves his brown eyes and the riddles he speaks, she loves that he can't cook but can build a robot that can. Because she knows her heart is his just like his is hers. People always throw rocks at things that shine, and even though the water may be rough and the stakes may be high and life may love look hard, but this love was theirs. Tony would always love Pepper and Pepper would always love Tony and this was what really counted. Nobody can take this from them.

* * *

**AN: That's it. Like always, I need fitting songs. Just review or PM me. I hope you liked it!**


	8. AN!

Dear Readers,

I'm really sure but this is not a chapter. I am going on a vacation which is why I won't be able to update in the next two weeks.

Just so you don't wonder, I'm not abandonig my stories.

Greetings, IaMcHrIsSi


End file.
